Generally, in the case of a floor panel, plastering work is done through cement molding and a floor material or linoleum is laid on it and used. Furthermore, nowadays, in an office, power lines have to be complicatedly connected and various IT devices have to be laid, and therefore, separate communication lines also have to be complicatedly connected. Thus, a separate floor panel material such as the present invention is laid and a space part in a lower part of the floor panel material is used as a line-arranging space.
That is to say, it is a way of forming a floor surface inside a building by laying a floor panel material where an upper plate (2) and a lower plate (3) are coupled by spot welding and an external tile (1) is glued to an upper end of the upper plate (2) and a lower end of the lower plate (3) is provided with a plurality of separate legs which are adjustable in height. Such a way allows easy arrangement of multiple power lines and communication lines, but has several problems. In the case of the conventional floor panel material, when coupling the floor panel materials with each other with edges of end portions of the floor panel material being horizontally oriented, a separate finishing pad is added so that the floor panel materials do not collide with each other, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The purpose of adding the finishing pad made of synthetic resin is to prevent occurrence of noise due to the friction and enhance a durability of the floor panel material.
However, in such an example, a phenomenon occurs that the end portion is deflected or one side of the floor panel material is raised, as illustrated in FIG. 2. If a high load is abruptly applied due to a weight of an object or person resting on the floor panel material, the end portion of the floor panel material is deflected or a part stepped on is depressed and thus another side is raised, whereby misalignment of the floor surface may occur. Furthermore, the intention to prevent the noise is not reached and thus much noise occurs.